Perfect To Me
by KeepCalmAndKlaine
Summary: When new kid Blaine starts at McKinley, he immediately feels a connection with the blue-eyed boy who helps him find his feet. AU


Kurt woke up early on the 14th June. It was a sunny day, and Kurt felt today would be a good day. He got up, and dressed in white skinny jeans with a blue tight shirt over it. Pulling on shoes, Kurt hopped down the stairs, smiling at his parents.

"Hey Kurt. You see pretty happy!" Burt, his father, smiled.

"I am! There's this new kid in school today, and I'm hoping he's in my class." Kurt said, pulling on a black jacket.

"Oh well..Okay then. Have a good day son." Burt said, looking back at his newspaper. It wasn't that he didn't accept Kurt's sexuality, it's just that he was a bit uncomfortable when Kurt mentioned other boys.

Walking through to the kitchen to grab some toast, Kurt saw his step-brother, Finn, still in his pyjama's. "Finn! I said I would drive you if you were ready!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Oh Kurt, please drive me.." Finn jumped up, rushing towards his bedroom. It was a half-hours walk to school, and Finn didn't fancy it. Also, he and his girlfriend, Rachel, liked to make out in the janitor's closet before school. Kurt laughed.

"I wasn't going to go for another ten minutes." He walked over to his step-mother and gave her a quick hug. "Have a nice day." He said, picking up a buttered piece of toast from the plate.

"You too, sweetie." Carole, a blonde short woman said, cutting up fruit. Kurt walked towards the hallway, picking up his car keys. He jangled them, attempting to scare Finn into hurrying up.

"C'mon Finn! I'm actually leaving now!" Just then, the tall boy rushed down the stairs, grabbing his bag as he went. "Bye Mom! Bye Burt!" He yelled, rushing out the door. Kurt laughed and shouted goodbye.

* * *

They arrived at school pretty early. Finn got out and said thanks, and rushed to the choir room, to meet Rachel. Kurt also got out, grabbing his bag. Checking everything was inside, he locked the car doors and headed towards the front gate to his first class.

"Kurt Hummel. Please come to my office." Principal Figgins said in a monotone voice. Frowning, Kurt followed him. As Kurt walked in, he saw a boy with black hair and hazel eyes look up at him.

"Oh..hello." Kurt smiled. Their eyes locked for a moment, but Blaine blushed and looked away.

"Kurt. Meet Blaine. Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel. He will be your guide for today." Figgins said, sitting in his seat.

"Wait what?" Kurt asked. "I didn't..say that...not that I wouldn't want to!" Kurt added, seeing a look of hurt cross Blaine's face. "I just didn't know I was going to."

"Oh.." Blaine said, looking up again. "Okay." Kurt immediately felt bad. He really hadn't meant to hurt the boy's feelings.

"Anyway. I want you to look after him, show him around, introduce him to your...uh, friends." Figgins said, picking up a coffee cup.

"Okay. Whats your first lesson Blaine?" Kurt asked, leading Blaine out into the quiet hallways.

"Maths. I hate maths.." He added, sighing.

"Oh it's easy! Ms Bridge is really good, she can help you understand." Kurt said. He walked to his locker, grabbing his books. "Where's your locker?" He asked, walking with Blaine.

"239" Blaine mumbled. It was at that moment that a jock came storming past, and Blaine yelled, jumping back and hitting the lockers with a loud thump.

"Blaine? Oh my...are you alright?" He asked, helping a now shaking Blaine to his feet. He picked up Blaine's bag for him and a few loose pens.

"It was...nothing...just, he scared me a little," Blaine looked in the jock, Dave Karofsky's, direction.

"He's horrible. But I'm sure he won't hurt you. He hates gay people. It's so stupid, it doesn't even affect him.." Kurt rambled, passing his books and pens back.

"G-gay people..?" Blaine now looked absolutely terrified.

"Yeah. Mainly me. Lucky he was in a mard though, and didn't notice me, hey?" Kurt laughed a little. He was always trying to be happy and positive even though this jock made his life hell every day.

"I'm gay." Blaine whispered. He was now shaking and couldn't get a grip on his stuff. He opened up his locker quickly, however, and shoved it all in.

"You are...?" Kurt asked. "I...didn't know. I won't let him hurt you, don't worry. Everyone here knows I'm gay, and they all seem to either not care or accept me. Except Dave, obviously. My brother Finn is a jock, but he's really nice, bit ditzy, but he's a good guy. He can sort out Dave if he is harsh to you. He always helps me out" Kurt smiled at little at the thought of his brother, who he once had a crush on, but it had passed.

"Oh. Okay." Blaine murmured, walking through the door to Maths. Kurt introduced him to Ms Bridge, and she smiled and allocated him a seat next to Kurt, which Blaine was really thankful for.

"It'll all be fine. I promise." Kurt smiled, opening up his books. Just then, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and Artie walked in.

"Oh hey Kurt!" Finn said. "It this the guy you were talking about earlier..?" Finn asked, receiving a slap from Rachel. Kurt blushed and dropped his head, while Blaine smiled a little at Kurt.

"Shut up Finn!" Rachel said, laughing. She extended a hand to Blaine. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm one of Kurt's best friends, and I'm Finn's girlfriend" She smiled at the last part.

"Oh right. Ignore my stupidness.." Finn said. "I'm Finn. I'm Kurt's brother."

"I'm Mercedes. This is Artie. We're both in Glee Club. Hey can you sing?" Mercedes asked, sitting down in an empty seat.

"Uh, yes. I was lead in the Warblers, at Dalton." Blaine smiled a little at the memory.

"Hey, you should come audition! Our director, Mr Schue lets everyone in if they audition. It's tonight at 4 pm until 7 pm. It's really fun!" Rachel said, sitting down next to Kurt.

"I'll think about it." Blaine said, smiling at the people he had just met.

* * *

Six hours later, Blaine was stood outside the Glee Club room, where Mr Schue had asked him to stand. He could hear him talking to his group, introducing Blaine. That was his queue to walk out. Breathing deeply, Blaine walked in and smiled at everyone.

"Hi...I'm Blaine Anderson...and Uh, this one is for Kurt..." Blaine said, smiling at the tall boy in the corner. The music for 'My Dark Side' came out, and Blaine started singing.

"There's a place, that I know...

It's not pretty there, and few have ever gone,

and if I show it to you know, will it make you run away?

Or will you stay...even if it hurts.

Even If I try to push you out, will you return?

And remind me who I really am…please remind me who I really am.

Everybody's got a dark side,

Do you love me? Will you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that were worth it..

Will you love me, even will my dark side?

Like a diamond from black dust, its hard to know what can become if you give up...

So don't give up on me...please remind me who I really am...

Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that were worth it.

Will you love me...even with my dark side...?

Don't run away, don't run away...just promise you will stay,

Tell me you will stay...

Don't run away, don't run away...

just promise me you will stay...

Do you love me...with my dark side..

Oh woah!

Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it.

Will you love me...even with my dark side?

Don't run away...Don't run away...

The music finished and Kurt just sat there, tears streaming down his face while everyone else clapped. He just couldn't help it. It was so beautiful. No one had EVER dedicated a song to him before.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say...BIG FAT YES!" Rachel cried out, laughing. Everyone including Kurt cheered, and Blaine sat down next to him, smiling.

"Did you like it..?" Blaine asked.

"I loved it. Thank you.." Kurt replied, smiling.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter! I really really hoped you liked that! I am seriously considering whether to carry on or not, since I have few stories right now on hold. I don't even have Chapter 2 written up yet, so if you could review and tell me what you think HONESTLY, I would appreciate that so much. Thanks :)**


End file.
